Forbidden Secrets
by Beyonce Girl
Summary: Harry Potter has started his 6th year at Hogwarts and knowing that Voldemort is killing again. Suddenly, Fleur Delacour is the new DADA teacher! Can she possibly help Harry in his quest to destroy Voldemort?
1. Default Chapter

Hi! This is my first fic and please don't blame me for it not being good! Anyway, please review and I might not update for a while sometimes because of all the homework. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* "Get up, you mongrel!" screamed Uncle Vernon at the door of 15 year old Harry Potter's room. "Didn't Professor Moody tell you to be nice at me?" Harry said. Uncle Vernon's face turned an angry shade of red looked like he couldn't say anything. "Yeah, well, uh, um, just get out of bed!" he said. Harry looked satisfied and dressed quickly for breakfast. He met old Dudley and smiled mischievously. Dudley looked scared and smiled weakly at him, too. It was already the end of his 5th year at Hogwarts and Dudley had come to be afraid of him because of the little incident exactly a year ago. Even though it satisfies Harry that there weren't being like morons, it was still sort of sad to see that they were only being nice so they don't get turned into frogs and get squashed by Moody, Harry's old Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. "So, what do we have?" asked a hungry Dudley. Aunt Petunia smiled at her "little baby" and replied, "Bacon and eggs, sweetie!" Dudley licked his fat chops and waited for his plate to come to him and the food in his big fat belly. Aunt Petunia also gave Harry, but didn't really smile. He got a bit less than Dudley mainly because Dudley can eat a whole lot. Harry considered writing a letter to Ron Weasley, his best friend, to ask if he can stay for the summer. The Dudleys may have been nicer, but he still can't stand being with him. He also wants some update on the New Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher from Mr. Weasley, who worked in the Ministry of Magic. After eating and washing his dishes, he went up to his small room and gently stroked Hedwig, his trusty owl, who could find anyone in a snap. Harry considered writing to Sirius, but suddenly it hit him, Sirius was dead. Just the thought of that made Harry cry silently for his beloved godfather, the only person that he loved left, besides his dead mother's sister, Aunt Petunia, whom he disliked very much. He tried to push these thoughts out of his mind, but they just won't go away. "Should I write to Ron and asking if I can stay for the summer? I mean, the Dursleys would love me to leave anyways. But maybe I can't because the Order of the Phoenix'll think it's too dangerous," Harry said to Hedwig. In the end, Harry did write to Ron for permission. He walked slowly downstairs and saw the Dursleys sitting on the couch, watching TV. "Um, Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, I wrote to Ron to see if I could go over to his place. Just expect me to be gone in about a week or so." The Dursleys looked extremely happy to hear that and just nodded. Harry went back upstairs and wrote yet another letter to Professor Lupin to tell him that he wanted to go to Ron's place. Harry had to wait for Hedwig because she was still out giving his letter to Ron. Walking down again, Harry went out and walked to the small park, swinging on the only swing. He thought about stuff and didn't realize that it was almost time for lunch. Walking back to the house, Harry heard an important news report that the Dursleys were watching. ". and that's another strange death of 45 year old, Tom Wakkingburg. He died a very strange death indeed. Let's talk to the doctors about this." "Well, Arthur Buz, the patient died a very long death. A woman found him writhing in agony uncontrollably. We tried curing him, but it was no use at all. All he was doing was screaming in pain and yelling for people to help him. He said that he saw red eyes; horrible sinister red eyes that look like it can suck out your soul. He said that this person had took out a stick and pointed at him saying something like, 'crucio' or something like that." Before the doctor can finish, Harry sprinted up the stairs in full speed and locked the door to his room. "Voldemort using the Cruciatus Curse on a Muggle named Tom Wakkingburg? I thought that he wanted to stay undercover?" Harry thought and thought. "Of course! Since the whole magic world already knows about Voldemort coming back alive, then he must have started trying to conquer this world!" exclaimed Harry. Suddenly, Harry's scar burned uncontrollably and he screamed, finally fainting into a deep sleep. "Wha-where am I?" Harry found himself in a dark, dark room tied to a chair. He saw men in black cloaks swarming around him, laughing sinisterly. Then, a very tall figure appeared with menacing red eyes. All the Deatheaters bowed down. "Harry Potter, my long lived arch nemesis. Now, you will die in my grasps! Crucio!" Harry screamed and screamed in agony, only hearing Lord Voldemort's voice, saying, "Harry, Harry, Harry." Harry woke up to cries from behind the locked door. He found himself in his room. Thank God! It was all a dream! Another knock and yell arose and he unlocked the door. Uncle Vernon was looking frustrated and said, " I've been yelling for the past 5 minutes for you to come down! Lunch is ready!" and stormed down the stairs. Harry sighed with relief and went down to enjoy his lunch and afternoon. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* I know that was sorta boring, but I had to write all the details! I hope you enjoyed it so far and please review! Also, read Slytherin Girl's I Wont Walk Away story, it's awesome!  
-Beyonce Girl 


	2. Letters, Letters

I am so sorry I haven't updated for such a long time! I was sort of busy. Anyway, I'll be pretty sure to update whenever I can! By the way, sorry about the layout for my previous chapter. Something went wrong with my computer. Hope you like the new chapter!  
  
"Boy! Why did it take you so long to respond to my call? Huh? Answer me!" yelled Uncle Vernon.  
  
Harry thought for a moment and replied, "I had a bad nightmare. About Lord Voldemort." Uncle Vernon is very weird because whenever Harry says Lord Voldemort's name, he doesn't care, where other people gasp in horror.  
  
"Well, next time, don't do that, or I'll be sure to knock down the stupid door!"  
  
Harry just shrugged and trudged back into his room. He was happy that Hedwig had come back.  
  
"Come here girl! I need you to take this letter to Professor Lupin in a couple of minutes, alright?"  
  
So Harry started on the letter:  
  
Dear Professor Lupin,  
I'm going to go to Ron's house later this week. I hope you don't mind because I haven't seen him in a very long time. I just wanted to ask you if it's all right. If it's not, then I'll just stay at home. Even if I do detest it. Anyways, bye.  
Sincerely,  
Harry  
  
Harry looked over his paper and attached it to Hedwig.  
  
"Take this to Professor Lupin and come back immediately. I have another task for you."  
  
Hedwig hooted softly and flew off into the summer air. Harry watched her go and smiled.  
  
It's a good thing that I still have Hedwig, Harry thought.  
  
Half an hour later, Hedwig returned with Professor Lupin's response.  
  
Dear Harry,  
I approve of your request and will allow you to go to the Weasleys'. Just be sure to stay out of Professor Snape's way because he seems to be in a really bad mood. Also, I also think you should stay out of Minister Fudge's way too. He doesn't seem to like you all that much. Hope to see you soon.  
Yours Truly,  
Professor Lupin  
  
Harry smiled to himself and stroked Hedwig gently.  
  
"Good girl. You deserve a treat," so Harry gave her Eeylops(is that how you spell it?) Owl Treats. Hedwig happily took it into her beak and waited for her next task.  
  
"Okay girl. I want you to send this letter to Professor Dumbledore and make sure he gives me an answer. Is that all right? Okay." Harry tied the already finished letter to Professor Dumbledore onto Hedwig's legs and sent her off.  
  
Harry went downstairs and looks for what is there to do. He saw Dudley watching TV and sat down with him.  
  
"So, Dudley, how have you been? Happy lately?" asked Harry with clearly something in his mind.  
  
"I-I-I have been pretty good, I guess." Stammered Dudley. Dudley hasn't forgotten what happened last summer with the dementors.  
  
"Aw, don't be scared of me. I haven't done anything to you! I was trying to help you! Don't you see?" said Harry in a mock-sad tone.  
  
Dudley looked unsure and got up to get something to eat. Harry just shrugged and switched the channel to the news. When he saw that there was nothing interesting on the news, he turned it back onto the cartoons.  
  
Harry went to his room and saw Hedwig waiting for him. There was also a letter from Dumbledore. Harry opened the letter and read to himself and grinned. (I can't tell you what it says; I don't want to spoil the fun. I'll tell at the end of this whole story. It's sums up the whole chapter. Iknow I'm evil! Hehehehehehehe!)  
  
I know this chapter was really boring and stuff, but the next chapter will knock your socks off! Or maybe the chapter after that....Oh whatever! Anyway, please review!  
Beyonce Girl P.S. Thanks to all of my reviewers! Love y'all! 


End file.
